Angel Meadows
by RobbyRobot
Summary: English orphan gets adopted...and gets ashock of a life time


Rated M...Just in case. When i get farther into the story, I'll post pictures of the characters, clothing etc...

* * *

I know I was always different. No one else in the orphanage glowed in the sunlight, and had alabaster skin. More importantly, no one else was dropped off at the orphanage with a note pinned to the basket saying "All will be explained on her 16th birthday". Today is my 16th birthday.

"Mm, yesterday's eggs." I whispered to myself as I walked down the winding staircase to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Banden have owned Angel Meadows orphanage for what seems like forever. They said that they bought the orphanage the day after they got married. They originally lived in Hawaii but decided to visit England for their honeymoon. According to house legend they stayed here and just fell in love. Now, I'm here.

"Uh, Alaina." Mr. Banden called.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go and get dressed? We're expecting a visitor."

"For me?" I asked all excited.

"That's what I was told." He laughed. His eyes crinkling up.

"Finally!" I said to myself running upstairs to change. Once I got to my room, I opened my closet grabbed my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black blazer. "Could be better." I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. "Aha! " I called grabbing a pair of yellow pumps from the bottom of the closet. "What am I supposed to do with my hair?" I wondered out loud. "I can curl it for you." Said Samantha, the meanest girl in the house. "Why" I asked her. "Because your hair is super pretty when it's curled." "No, why are you being so nice to me?" I said. "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'm not going to help you get out of here. This place is nice but you and I both now that it'd be better with a family that wants you and not a bunch of kids that have to want you." "Oh." I said dumbfounded sitting in the chair by the curling iron. After she curled it I heard the doorbell ring. "Congrats." She said looking down. "I really appreciate what you did for me, Samantha." I said to her. "Alaina, could you come down here? Someone's here to see you." Mrs. Banden called.

"I'm coming," I called as I walked out.

As I got down the stairs I saw the two most beautiful people the world has ever seen. The man was broad shouldered, and tall and the woman was striking. You just had to look at her.

"Hello Alaina, I am Dr. James Standish, and this is my wife Michelle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I told them.

"Dr. and Mrs. Standish would like to adopt you." Mrs. Banden beamed.

"When we came here, Mr. and Mrs. Banden said you were right for for us." Mrs. Standish said.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Mrs. Banden and Mrs. Standish asked alarmed. "Oh, yes. Everything's fine. This is all so overwhelming." I told them.

How do I tell them I don't mind if they adopt me? Hah. I thought to myself.

"So, would you like it if we adopted you? We live in America, but we'll fly you back first class." Dr. Standish said. "After we go shopping first, I just adore the clothing here." Laughed Mrs. Standish.

How can someone have such a laugh? It literally sounds like silver bells.

"Oh, I would love it if you adopted me," I told The Standish's, "No offense." I said to Mr. and Mrs. Banden.

"None taken dear. We'll really miss you. It was great having you here." Mrs. Banden said as Mr. Banden nodded. I knew that if he said anything, his voice was gonna start getting thick. He's the emotional one.

I looked over at the two supermodels looking at me like they needed me across from me and then I looked at the two misty eyed elderly sitting next to me.

Am I making the right decision? I thought.

"So, shall we adjourn to my office for the paperwork while we leave Alaina to pack?" Mr. Banden asked looking at me.

"Uh, sure." I said.

"Great," Dr. Standish said. "Don't pack to much darling. I would like to take you shopping before we leave," Michelle Standish said to me, "Although, we can always get you more suitcases." she said more to herself than anyone else.

As I was upstairs packing, I saw all the house kids standing in front of my door. "Congratulations" They all said. "Uh, thanks." I told them. I was rather apprehensive because, no one in the house really liked me. "Well, good luck" said Stephanie. I just smiled at them as they filed out one by one.

"That was weird" I whispered to myself. "Now, what should I take" I said to myself.

Jeeze, I should really stop talking to myself. I thought to myself.

"I'll take my pumps, my flats, and my sandals, along with my skinny jeans, and my pea coat. Ooh, my blazer and I think that's it." I told myself, so much for not talking to myself.

"Alright. I'm ready." I told the Bandens and Standish's. "Alright love. I guess that's it then," Mr. Banden said pulling me into a hug. "Oh, wait!" Mrs. Banden cried rushing to their office. "This was in your basket when you were left here" She told me bringing back the biggest diamond I have ever seen. It was a clear, multi-faceted diamond about the size of golf ball on a twisted gold chain the size of my pinky. "It must be 10 carats" I whispered. "No, it's 15.5" Dr. Standish said as Mrs. Standish whispered "Oh my god."

"What?" I asked them.

"It's nothing, darling. We'll tell you on the way home. "Mrs. Standish said.

"I suppose it's time for us to go." Dr. Standish said to everyone. "Yes, I suppose it is" Mr. Banden said before running back to the office crying. "We'll all miss you, love. We'll never forget you." Mrs. Banden whispered in to my hair.

"Goodbye, you've all been the most amazing caretakers I could ever ask for." I told them.

"We'll miss you" Mr. Banden whispered as he opened the back door to the Standish's sleek black Rolls Royce. Wait a minute. Am I about to climb into a black Rolls Royce, with that soft looking cream interior? Yep, there was that little silver lady with the billowing robe. Great, they weren't only supermodels. They were overly rich.

"Do you like the car?" Dr. Standish asked raising one of his finely crafted eyebrows. "Y-y-y-yeah." I told him. "Lucky you, we have an entire fleet of these." He told me. "And more!" His wife laughed.

After, almost 2 days of stretching out in the first class seats we finally landed in America. It was really exciting.

After spending what seemed like $2 million on designer clothes we ran to the airport, which we "had to take because the personal airplane was being fixed." And when we landed in Connecticut, we were driven in a stretch limo, which wasn't as nice as the rolls, to a compound.

There was no other way to explain it. We drove up a five mile dirt driveway (which I didn't understand with their fleet of luxury vehicles) to an actual solid gold gate that opened up to this huge courtyard, on one side there was a 10 horse stable and on the other was what looked like rooms, which turned out to be the servant quarters, and in front of me was this huge 5 story white rocked manor. And in front of the bottom windows were two people that could only be classified as overly gorgeous and must be supermodels.

The boy was about 5'10 and was standing there in a plain white V- neck and dark wash slim fit jeans and those new fire truck red Louis Vuitton by Kanye west trainers texting on his sidekick and laughing with a similarly beautiful girl who was about 5'8 and was wearing Mcfly band shirt with a pair of super distressed skinny jeans and Gucci snakeskin booties.

"Hey,"The boy called over to me. "We're your welcome committee." "It's welcoming committee, stupid." Laughed the girl.

"Whatever," He laughed tossing his dark bangs across his forehead. "I'm Robby, and this is Christina." He said smiling.

"We're from England ju-" Christina stopped as she saw me toying with that necklace around my neck. "Uh, just, um. Just like you." she said after realizing she was staring at me.

"Anyways! Let's go ahead and give you the grand tour." Robby said suddenly after the few seconds of awkwardness.

"Well, there's not much to see on the first floor really. You'll see that in a week or two. And the second floor is the Standish's room. So we'll just go right up to the third floor." Christina said.

"Okay."

"The third floor is where we all sleep." Robby said ushering me into a rather large room that could have held four separate rooms.  
"This is where you'll stay. Along with me and Robby." Said Christina looking through her iPhone for something.

"And here is you welcoming basket," Robby said smiling handing me a huge basket. "Whatever." He laughed as Christina opened her mouth.

"That basket has your limitless Amex, an Apple Mac Book, and keys to the house, a skeleton key to every car we own and you can either have an iPhone or the sidekick."Christina said. "Um, I think I'll take the sidekick." I said.

Mr. and Mrs. Banden had an iPhone and they had all sorts of trouble with there's.

"Told you!" Robby said punching the air.  
"Oh, shut up." Christina laughed, punching him in the shoulder. "Anyways, here's your phone, and let's continue our tour, shall we? Christina said still smiling.

After the tour of the classrooms upstairs, they took me to the fifth floor of the house.

"This is where the cream de la crème of Wiltshire Academy hangout. You usually need an invitation in the form of a diamond ring to get in but with that rock around your neck you're already in." Robby said with a nervous smile.

"You can't bring her in here, guys. She doesn't have the ring." Said a gruff 200 pound 15 year old. "It's okay Steve, Look at what she has around her neck." Christina said point at my necklace.

"Oh, OH! Come on in guys. Sorry for the trouble. Please forgive me." Steve said.

They must have some pull around here. I laughed to myself. "Actually, he's groveling at you." Robby said a hint of a smile playing on his lips. And sure enough, Steve was looking at me with pleading eyes. "Uh, sure. I forgive you." I said. "Alright, get up Steve. She forgave you. Up and at 'em big boy." Christina said heaving him to his feet.

"Any who, let's go into Block 22. Classy name, huh?" Laughed Robby as he walked past Steve into the open door.

As we walked in the room astounded me. It was basically just a huge room with a bar and a bunch of blood red chaise lounges randomly assorted throughout the room.

This is the prestigious club you need a diamond to get into? I thought to myself.

"Welcome to Block 22, is there anything I can get you Madame?" Said an oddly pale waiter. "She'll have the sapphire martini. And I'll have the blood cocktail." Robby said dismissively. "And I'll have the Diamond Martini, please." Christina said. "I don't see why you're so nice to the help, Chrissie." Robby told her. "Not everyone was able to shove pins into the Queens arse Robby." She laughed. "Hush!" Robby said quickly.

Before I could ask about that, the waiter came back with the drinks.

"Here you are." He said to Christina and then he walked away.

"Christina, Robby! Come over and join us." Someone called. "We'll be there in a minute, love!" Robby called laughing. "Hurry, let's go." Said Christina.

"Alright." Robby said.

"Hey, this is Alaina. She just got here from England."

"Hi" I smiled. Are they going to like me? I wondered.

"After all the hellos and introductions, and comments on my looks and hair everyone went and started their own conversations about the shopping in England and the health of the Queen. Everyone except one guy. He had short brown hair and dark heavy lidded eyes. He was looking at me. It felt quite uncomfortable. "Who's that?" I whispered to Robby. "That's Severn. He's from England too."  
"Why does it look like he wants to burn me?"  
"'Cause that rock around your neck used to be in his family for generations." Christina whispered.


End file.
